dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!!
はオラじゃネェ！ びびるな を て！！ |Rōmaji title =Yatsu wa Ora ja Nē! Gohan Bibiru na Chichi o Ute!! |Literal title =That Ain't Me! Gohan, Don't Lose Your Nerve, Hit Your Father!! |Series = DBZ |Number = 73 |Saga = Captain Ginyu Saga |Airdate = January 16, 1991 |Manga = Goku or Ginyu?! *Ginyu's Mistake! |Previous = Calling the Eternal Dragon |Next = Captain Ginyu... The Frog |English Airdate = September 17, 1999 }} はオラじゃネェ！ びびるな を て！！|''Yatsu wa Ora ja Nē! Gohan Bibiru na Chichi o Ute!!|lit. "That Ain't Me! Gohan, Don't Lose Your Nerve, Hit Your Father!!"}} is the sixth episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the fifty ninth overall episode in the uncut ''Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 16, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 17, 1999. Summary Captain Ginyu powers up to his maximum and asks Jeice about his power level, but to his horror, Jeice replies that it is only a mere 23,000. Goku triumphantly explains that this is because Ginyu does not know Goku's secret of uniting body and soul. Gohan and Krillin fight him together and gain the upper hand. Ginyu calls out to Jeice for assistance, but Vegeta comes out of hiding to intercept and battle Jeice alone. Meanwhile, Nail continues to fight against Frieza, being beaten savagely all in order to give Dende as much time as possible in order to get to the Earthlings to tell them the password to the Dragon Balls. As the fight rages on, Ginyu begins to get the hang of Goku's body, and turns the tables on Krillin and Gohan. Goku briefly gets the hang of Ginyu's body and joins the battle but is easily brushed aside. Meanwhile, Vegeta stuns Jeice with his new power and brutally dispatches him, claiming to be a Super Saiyan. Ginyu denies it, and Vegeta turns his sights on him, pummeling him into submission with a few hard blows and sending him crashing to the ground, injuring him severely. Vegeta flies downward to finish Ginyu, but Ginyu smirks and begins his body-switching technique again with Vegeta fast approaching. Major Events *Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Vegeta battle the last two remaining members of the Ginyu Force. *Vegeta kills Jeice. Battles *Vegeta vs. Jeice *Gohan, Krillin and Goku (Captain Ginyu's body) vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) *Nail vs. Frieza *Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Saga Continues" - Prologue and Title Card *"Ginyu Force Theme" - When Ginyu powers up. *"Sage Music" - When Goku tells Vegeta that that kind of violence is pointless. Differences from the manga *Gohan struggling to bring himself to hit Ginyu while he looks like his father is exclusive to the anime. *The fights involving Ginyu and Jeice are extended upon heavily in the anime with Gohan getting in on the action a lot more and with Goku getting involved too. *In the anime Ginyu begins to get accustomed to Goku's body and gives Gohan and Krillin a harder fight. This never happened in the manga. Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. *When the two are fighting, Jeice refers to Vegeta as "Vegetable breath", a play on Vegeta's name. *In the remastered dub, the sounds Jeice makes before Vegeta kills him in the original dub are replaced with noises already heard in previous scenes and episodes. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 73 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 73 (BDZ) pt-br:Eu não sou ele! Gohan ataque seu pai sem medo! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 073 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z